This invention relates to improvements to a dental handpiece, and more particularly to a dental handpiece having a holding sleeve including flexible tubes and a connecting means rotatably and detachably held to the holding sleeve.
In the conventional dental handpiece such as disclosed in the specifications of the Japanese Patent Application Publication (not-examined) No. 56,292/1979 and the Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (not-examined) No. 109,709/1981, a dental handpiece having a holding sleeve and a connecting means rotatably and detachably connected to each other has been proposed, but its construction is complicated and leakage of air under pressure and water can not be completely avoided.